


Raft Adventure

by Shwoo



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwoo/pseuds/Shwoo
Summary: Baby Finn has a traumatising encounter with the ocean.





	Raft Adventure

"Hot breadstick is what we bake, we don't bake pie and we don't bake cake. Breadsticks bu--"

"Hot breadstick is what we b--"

"Hot breadstick is what we back, we don't bak--"

"Hot bread--"

"Hot bread--"

Finn's stomach was beginning to hurt. The more bread he ate, the more it hurt. The bread didn't even taste good anymore.

Maybe he should stop eating it. But it had tasted pretty good at first. Maybe it would start tasting good again if he ate enough of it.

His parents were taking a really long time to come back. He couldn't even see the land anymore. The only thing around him was water. His parents were definitely coming back, because he clearly remembered his dad saying "Finn, ͏̷̵͝I'̛l̡̧͜l҉̸͞͡ ̨͘͞҉̴b͞e̢͏ ͘back ̶͞f̡ǫ̶͜r̶̡҉ ̴yo̴͟҉ư͝҉.̷̴͡". So he'd see them again soon. They'd already been away for a long, long time, and he missed them.

Finn leaned over the side of the raft and sipped the water. It tasted the way it smelled. It was a pretty interesting taste, so he drank more of it.

As he drank, he started to get thirsty. The more he drank, the thirstier he got. He drank   
a little more, clutched Mr Bear, who had the same hat as his mom and sometimes made him feel almost as brave as she did, and started to cry.

Nobody ran up to reassure him. Not his mom, not his dad, and not one of the other interchangeable grownups who sometimes zoomed down to smile at him. Still crying, Finn looked around, but he was still in the ocean. Nobody was coming, and that made him cry harder.

He finished crying, and noticed that he was even thirstier. But he was too tired to cry anymore, and it didn't seem to be doing anything. Instead, Finn investigated the water more closely. It had some shadows underneath it. Finn looked up at the sky to see if anything was blocking out the sun, then leaned forwards. The shadows were fish. He patted them, and they ran away.

He patted another, bigger fish, which had rough grey skin. Finn laughed a little. Even if his parents were staying away from him, there were always cool animals to pat.

He patted the grey fish again, and got a sting in his finger from the roughness. He jerked away, and began to tear up.

The fish rammed the raft out of nowhere, and Finn nearly fell off. That was enough to start him crying again. He curled up, with the bread making thing in one hand and Mr Bear in the other, and caught a glimpse of a mouth filled with teeth.

Drops from the sea jumped into his eyes, blinding him, and the raft rocked dangerously.

Then he fell off, and something hit him hard. Finn let go of the bread making thing and Mr Bear, grabbed onto the raft with both hands, and managed to pull himself back up, but now there were even more grey fish attacking him. One of them knocked Mr Bear back into the raft, but other than that it didn't seem interested in helping him.

Suddenly, they all stopped. Finn looked around, but he didn't want look into the water again to see what they were doing. The water was evil. All he could see from here was the bread making thing, floating just out of reach. Finn grabbed for it anyway, and missed. He'd have to go into the water to get it, and nothing could make him do that.

A huge fish, bigger than the raft, jumped up, grabbed Mr Bear by the body, and tried to drag him in. Finn held on until the fish was gone. The fish had tried to steal Mr Bear, but--

He was holding Mr Bear's severed head. White stuff was dribbling out the neck hole. Finn began to cry again, mostly out of habit.

 

Finn woke up to a dark sky. He was still in the ocean, not in his bed. He could barely remember his bed. Even falling asleep hadn't made his parents come back.

The taste of salt was everywhere. In his mouth, on his hands and feet, and on Mr Bear, who as well as having no body, had lost most of his white stuff and was now as flat as a blanket.

The water was getting hilly again, just like when his dad had left. Finn cried again. Nothing happened again.

The raft was rocking, like with the grey fish. And it was starting to rain, so even more ocean was getting on him. His mouth was so dry, but he couldn't trust water anymore. Sometimes it just made you more thirsty.

A... hill thing with an eye rose out of the water and boomed "F̢͜o̶͢҉o̸͠l͟i̸̷̶͢͢s̷̷̡͟h̡̨͢͠ ͘͏h͜҉̕͢ư̸m̴̢a͘͘҉҉n̴͞͠!͏̧҉͟ ̴̧̛͘T̶̸͡h̢͘͡͝i̕͟͢͝s̵̢̛ ̡͢is̴̨ ͘͜͡m̷͘y ̕͢͟͞t͜͢͝͞e̶̕r̸̵͜͏r͏͘͞i͜͟t̶̛͢o̢̢͘r͏̕y̧͞҉͜͏!̷̷̛͢ ̸͜͞What̕͡͠ ̶̧̧͠do͢͝ ̵͟y̧͜͠ǫ͜u̸̢ ̷̷̶̡ha͟v̵̸e̡͢͞ ̵͢͟͜to ̧̛͞҉s̵҉̧͟͝a̧͜͟͠͠y̧͡ ̸̛͝f͢͞ơ̛ŗ̴͏ ̨̕͟y̕͏o͜҉̴̛͝u͠͝r̡̛̕͡ş͟e͏̡̧l̨̛͏̴f̷̡͘͠?̛͏̵"

Shocked, Finn stopped crying. The thing was talking to him like people did. Maybe it knew it his parents.

"Ş̷p͟e̴̷͢͠ȩ̢͜͜c̷̷̡̨͝h̶̵l̢̕͜͡ę̵̷͠s̨҉s̷̨̡͟,̵͟ ̴̷̢h̴̡͠u̸͟҉͟h̵̸̵͟͟?̧͞͠ ͘͡͏̕Y͏o̶͞u'̷̕̕͜͜r̷̢͞e͞ ̧̧̕s͘͟͞͞m̧͜a̷҉̷l̶҉̢͠l͢,҉̶̨ ̴̷̷̢͢b̶̧ų̴̡͞t̢̛ ̡҉yo͜͜ų͢'҉re͘ ̨f̴̢͢͞͝a͘͠t̨͠.̴̧ ̶͞W҉̡h̨a̵t ̸͞do̧ ̴̕y̷̶ou̴ ̨̡̛͘͘t̷͘͝h̡̕͢i̸̧̛͜͠n̛͡k̨͞҉͡ ̷͝a͢͏̧͜b̡͢҉o̸̕͝ų̨t͞͞͠͞ ̧̡͘t̴͡h̵̵͏̧a͘͝͠t̨͠͝?̶̶̧͟͠ ͏̢̕͠T̵̛͢ḩ̵̷͘i͢͏n̷̡̧̧҉k̷̶͟ ̵̨it'͠s̵̵ ̧̛w҉̧͠o͞r҉̸̵̛͜t̵̡͏͠h̡̡ ̧eati͘͡n͢҉͟g̨͘ ͜͠y͏̛ǫu̢͢͡?̛͠"

Finn did want something to eat. He'd had a thing that made bread earlier, but he didn't seem to have it anymore.

Another hill came out of the ocean. "L̸͏̶o͏̧͜͏̢o̢b̛̕̕y̸̧̕̕,͜͞ ̕҉͢͞w̨̢h͏at̴͜͢͞͡ ̴̵͢a̕͏r̕e͘҉ ̧͡y̧o͞u̵͘͏ ͏̷̢d̡͞͠o̡̕͢͟i̷̡͢n͠ģ̡͡?̸͝"

"L͏̷͡o͏͘͡ơ̕͠k͘͜!͡" said the first hill. "̴̢͟A̵͘ ͘͝los͞͞t̴̵͘͡ ̴̧̕h̸͡͏͠ư̵͘͟m̡̢͟a̴̷n̴̶͟!͘ ̷̴̡͠I ̷̧̨w̶̶͝a̕͘s̢̨̛͜͝ ̴̡j͠u҉̴͜s̴̢͘t͏̴ ̢̢͘͢t҉̢̡̕ę͏̴͏̕l̷̵̨͝l̸̨̕i͏͞҉͡n͢͟͟g̷͞ ̶͏̴hi͏̸͘m̴̴̧ ̧͘͟҉h̷̢̢̧̧o̶̢̕͡҉w̴̸̛͞ ҉̨͞w͞͝e̶͘͠ ҉w̵̨̕e҉͏r̢͢͝ę̵̵ ͢͞͠g̢̕o̡҉n̶͡n̸̡̛͠a͡҉ ̨̢͡҉̶eat ̶̶͘͢͟ḩ͢i̕͢͠m.̵"

"T̶̵̢ha̛t͟'̴͘͜s̸̕͘̕͜ a̶͘͡ ̛̕ba̧̛b̴̵y͡,̕͝" said the second hill. "Y͘ou ̵͜҉̸̛ç͞an͟'̷̶t̨͏̧͘͠ ̴̷̢͘͝eat ̶͏͢b̵͜ab͜i̛̛es͘,҉̶̶͝ ͢͠s̸̵̕t̴͘͜͡͡u̧͠p̴̵̴̨̡i͜͜d̴̷.̵̛͡ ̷̨̕͜͢An̴̢͟d̵̢ ͠i҉t͏̧'͘͟ş̵̸̕͘ ̶̶͘͠n̸o͏͟͜t҉ ͘̕ą ͟͠h̷̛u̶̷͟͢m̷̸̢ą̸̷͡n̸̡̢̕͠.̡̕͡ ̢Th̸ę̷y̡͏ ̴n̸ȩ̶̵̛v͠e̛r̕͢ ̕͝c̶̷̸̷̕ǫ͘m̶̵e̕͠ ̡ơ̶̸ut̸̢̨̨͠ ͏͡t̴̨͞hi̷s̶̸͟͡ ̸̧f҉̴̕a͏̵̧͘r̡͞͏̡ ͘̕͟͠f̕͠҉r̴̕om̢̡̛ ̨̛̕͡t̴̨͘͘he̴̴̡ir҉ ͠҉̸̴͝i͘͡s̢̡̡̡l̶̢a̷̴͝n̢̕̕d͏͝s̷̵̷̴.̢̧͜ ̵̸͡͡͝Th͢e͏y̕ ̵̡͟͡c̨̨a̶̢͟n̷҉'̸t̶͢.̷͡ ͡͞T̶̸̵̢͟hę̛͝y'̴͞v͟ȩ̛͜ ͢͝g̴͠o̶̸͟t̷͟ ̷̵̢t͢͜͝͏h̛͟e̴͘ir̶̸̛ ̕͟s̵͞͏̴t̶̢͘u̷̢̕͟͡p͢i̷̵̴̕d̨͘͠ ͘͜͠g̷̵̨̧͡u̴҉a̴̢͘͘r̴d̶̢̛͞i̕҉̡ą͘͢n̷̨̧̡͞ ̶̢̛͘͠p̶͞r̴o̶̸̡͢t̢͝e͠͠҉̢c̸͠t͟͝i̶͞ņ̴̕͜g͏͟ ̶̛͜͞th̨͜e͏̵m͢.̡͝͏̴̨"

"It͜͠ ̸̛͘͝i͝s̨ ̶a ̸̕͜҉h̴̶͞u̷̡͢͠҉m̷̴̵̴͟ą̴͞͝҉n̷̸,̷̡̕͠ ̴̵an̨͠͝d̛ ̵͡I͡'҉̨҉҉͠m ̷̕̕͟҉ģ̷̡o̶̶͘̕͝į̸n̷g̸̵̵̢͞ ͢͢͢͏t̕o̕͝ ̵͞eat ̷̡̧it̸̢!̸̶" said the first hill. "W̡͝a̡ţ̛ç̴̷͠͠h͟͡͡͠ ̸̧me͞!̢͢͟͝"

It loomed over Finn, and the other one smacked it with a swishy arm with no hand, or maybe a leg with no foot. "I͏t̛'̵͟s̨͜ ͜a͘͡ ̛͢͏l͟͜os̵̛͝t̡͜͜ ̴̨͞ba̴͞b̛͟y ̕͝͡͞f͜͢͡ro̸m ̛͜͞Ơ̸̡o̡͞͠o̷̶͜͡,̡͝ ̶͢͜͜͞a͞n͜͝d ̷̧҉҉͘it'̴͢s̸͏̡ ͝͡͞p̴͟r҉͝o̕͞҉͜b̵̶̸a̵͟b̷̢l̷̴̨̢y̶̕͘ ̶̷p̶͟͜o͝͝҉į̶̶̛s̛͜o҉n̶̴͜͟ǫ̵̷̧ųs̵̨̛͏͏.͞͡͡͠ ҉̵͢͞L̷̨e̕t̷͝'̢͢͜s̴̨͘ ̷̵̨͞j͝͏̴̢u͢͡ş̵t̢ ̨̡͢͠t̷̨̧̧a̵̸͢k̸̨e̸̶̡ ̕͠it ̴͜back ̸̴͝t̷̴̵͢h̨͘̕͜e̵̵͞r̸̶͠e̢."

Finn looked from hill to hill. There was that word "back" again.

"A̕҉w̧̢͘,̵̛ ̛b̡͢u̢͝t̛͞.̡͢҉̨͜.̨̨͟.̨̨͜͞" the first hill said. "O͜͟͟ķ̛ay̴̵͘,̴̸ ̨̢͘̕b̧ų͘t̷ ͏͘y͢o̸͟u ̡͘ơ̢͞w̛͞͏e͏̵̸̧ ͞me̴͞ ̵̷̢͘͢a ̷̨w̵̧h̨̡͝al̴̷̨͜͞e̶̛̛͠.͟͟"

"W҉͠her̴̕͡e̴̸͜ ̡̧͢͟am ̴I ̴̸͘͢͝s̵̢̛͜͞u̵͘p̢̛͟͝p̛͟ǫ҉s̸͘҉e͡҉̛͘d͏̛͞ ̷̶͟to̵͟ ̴̨͟g̛̕e̵͢͠t͞͡͏̕ ̸͏̧a ̷̷̷͝w̸̛h̵̕a̛̛͜͝l͘͘e̡҉͟?҉̨͠" said the second hill. "H̕͜͜͡͠o̶͘͡͝w̕ ̴͏ą̧͢b̸͡͡͞o̧̢̧͝u̡t̵͏͜͠ ̷͜͠a s̛t̷̡̡͝u̴͢͝͞r͟͟g͠҉̶e҉o̷͜n̶̡̕͝?̸͜"

"H͡o̧w͢ ̢̕͠m̵̴̧a̸̸͟҉n̷̡͞y̷҉̴ ̷̴̢͠t҉̡͜im̵̷̧̡e̛͟s̴͘͜͢͝ ̛͟҉h̛a̵͟v̨̛̛e ̶͠҉̸͞you ̶̡͟ą̶̡̧͢c͢͞͝t̛͡҉͞u̸͡҉a̸̴̕l͘͘͢͢͞l̴͘͜͢y҉ ̶҉̵͝go̵͟t͝ ̴͡͏m̸͘e͜ ͘͜͝a ͢s̶̢̡͝t̷͜͠u̷̧͏̕͞r̸͘͘g͏̸̶̡̛e͏̕o̴̢͟͡n҉̨?̶̢͝ ̡̧̕I͜t'͡s̛͠ ̡͠a̸̵ļ̷͢w͘a̷̢͟y̸̧͝͞s͡҉ ̷̷͏̨͟m̸̶͘͢͡e̸͘͏͏̶r̴̷̶m͜͞a̴̧͡i͏̴̨̕d̵̶҉͠s̴͠͡ ̢͟a͏͢͠n̸d̕ ͏̧̛r҉͏ę͢v̧͟͡e̸͢͠r̛͟҉͏̧s͡e̴̵̕ ̵m̡͝҉̵ȩ̧̛r̸̵̶̨͠m̶̡̕͏̨a̷i̸̕̕͡d̶̷͟͢͝s̴̶̡̢҉ ̷̡wi̷t͘h̷ ̵̛͜͏yo͘u͏̷̧.̵͘͘͞ ̵͡͏H̕͜av̨̢e̴̢̧̛ ̶͝͏͞y̕o̕͏u̸͢ ͘͘͜e̷̵͢͜͠v̵̕e̴̵҉̛r̷̛͜͞҉ ̨͝͠e͟v̧̕ęn͟͠ ҉͏s̷̨̕ę̴͘͜e̕n͢҉ ̴͘͟a ̶̧̨s҉͟͡͞t̡͢u̵̸r̶̵ģ̷̕͢e̵̡̛o҉҉̧͟n̡҉?͟͏̸̸͡"

The raft was moving through the water now, Finn realised. He started to cry to alert the hills, but they ignored him and continued arguing.

They argued for a long time, and then the hill lifted the raft completely out of the water and held it up to its eye. "G̵͝o̧o̵̕d̛͘͜ ̡͜͠͡lu̷͢͡c̴͘͟͡k̶̢͘͠,͜ ̷̛͞͏l̨͜i͘͏ttle͏̴̢͟ ̸̨̕҉g̡͠ư̛͞y̢.̛͘͟͏ ̸̷̶̢͞I ̶͘͞h̷̸͞͞o҉͞҉͝͞p̷̨e̴̢͜͡͞ ͢y̵̴̵͜͢ou̡͜ ̷̢̧͢f҉̕͢͡i̛̕͞͝n̴d͏̴̸̛͢ ̢͟͞y̵ơ̕͏u̵̢r ͢͢͏pa̵ren͢͡ts."

It tossed the raft away. It flew through the air as fast as a car. Finn laughed.

After a little while, the shore came into view, and the raft fell back into the ocean. It was still moving pretty fast, and it soon bumped up against the beach.

He was back. Surely his parents would come back now. Finn cried loudly.

Nobody came.

Finn cried some more.

Still nothing. He was going to have to get off the raft himself, which would mean touching the ocean again. He couldn't do that. He wished his mom was here, but he didn't even have Mr Bear anymore. Not really.

Finn held Mr Bear's head out in front of him. It looked kind of like his mom's hat. Maybe... Finn slipped it over his head. Now he couldn't see, but he did feel a bit braver. And maybe she'd recognise him better like this. He was worried that he'd been away so long that she'd forgotten what he looked like. He couldn't totally remember what she looked like anymore. He could remember what his dad looked like a little better, but not much.

Finn took a deep breath, backed up, and leapt onto the sand. He took his bravery hat off, looked around, and toddled up the beach. Even if his parents didn't love him anymore, it was good to be back home.

 

Finn was screaming again. Joshua ran into the family room and picked him up. "What are you crying about this time, Finn?"

Finn stopped crying immediately.

"Well, glad to be of service," said Joshua, confused. Finn was a bit of a crybaby, but half the time he stopped as soon as you started paying attention to him. He was a weird kid sometimes.


End file.
